All These Things That I've Done
by unfolddream
Summary: It was well known that Haley Scott was the “team whore.” NH oneshot. Haley is a bit OOC.


**All These Things That I've Done**

**Summary:** It was well known that Haley Scott was the "team whore." NH one-shot.Haley is a bit OOC.

* * *

It was well known that Haley Scott was the team whore.

Tim could claim he had done her.

Jake could shyly keep to himself that she had had sex with him.

The list went on.

"I was with Haley again." Tim said to Vegas, one of his oldest friends.

"When?"

"Last night. After the party at the beach house."

It was also well known that Nathan and Haley Scott had grown apart ever since she had come back from her tour with Chris Keller. That was when Haley had hooked up with a few guys on the team. Quickly, she had moved on to the whole team.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like that." Nathan asked as he jogged by.

Vegas gave a smile. "Face it, Scott; your wife is a slut."

"Shut the fuck up!" Nathan yelled as Lucas joined him on the floor. He turned around and lunged towards Vegas, but Vegas pulled away just in time. Vegas started jogging, and after Nathan stood up, he started running again.

Lucas's feet pumped a steady rhythm as he ran with Nathan. "What'd he say?"

"They were talking about Haley again. How she's a slut. You know, before all of this, Haley wouldn't even let me see her naked with the lights on. And now she's going around having sex with all of my best friends. Damn, Lucas," Nathan panted as he ran, obviously stressing himself too much. "I don't know what to do."

"You two," Lucas started a sentence but couldn't finish it. "Maybe…maybe you should get a divorce, Nathan. Move on with your life."

"I love her, man."

"I know but sometimes you can't always get what you want." Lucas breathed out a stream of air as he ran. "Stuff happens. Things change.

Nathan asked: "You sleep with her, Lucas?"

Lucas sighed. "Nate, it's not about that-"

"Tell me!" Nathan demanded.

"Once. I swear to God it was only once."

"Screw you, man. You slept with my wife!" Nathan ran ahead of Lucas, and Lucas attempted to catch up.

"Nathan!"

Nathan ran out of the gym. Lucas stopped running and watched his brother leave the gym. Whitey, from the sidelines, was watching.

Nathan ran to the tutoring center, where Haley was patiently tutoring a freshman in algebra.

"Nathan?"

"Hey, would you excuse us for a second, kid?" Nathan asked.

"No." Haley told the boy. "You stay here, John. I'll take it outside." She grabbed Nathan's wrist and dragged him to the hallway. "What's wrong now, Nathan?"

"You screwed Lucas." Nathan said matter-a-factly.

"Your point?" Haley did this to play with him.

"You know that all the guys ever do in the locker room is talk about sex with you?"

Haley smirked. "I must be good then."

"Damn it, Haley." Nathan wrung his hands together. "According to Vegas, you're a whore."

"Wow, really? Nathan, just let it go."

"You're my wife."

"By name only. Now look, I gotta get back to John."

"Just be careful not to slip and fall and wind up naked with him. He's an innocent freshman."

Haley reached out and banged her fist against Nathan's chest. "Shut up."

"Close your legs."

"I hate you, Nathan Scott." Haley put her hand on the doorknob. "What I do is my business not yours. So go back to your precious basketball and I'll see you back at the apartment."

"Maybe tonight you'll let your husband fuck you instead of some random guy."

"Maybe tonight," Haley replied. "You'll watch me sleep with Tim again. You want that? Your best friend with your wife?"

"I swear to God…" Nathan started, clenching his fists.

"I'll see you later, Nathan." Haley entered the tutoring center. Nathan cursed loudly and ran back to the gym. When he arrived home at five, he heard loud sounds coming from the bedroom. He knew it was Haley, and probably one of the guys from the team. Haley had never, ever brought one home.

"Hey." Tim said, coming into the kitchen in his boxer shorts.

"You with Haley?" Nathan was drinking a bottle of water on the sofa.

"Yeah. That okay?"

"Of course it's not okay." Nathan said. "But you're gonna do it anyway, so what does it matter?"

Tim sighed. "I know it might not mean a lot, but sometimes, she says your name."

"What do you mean?" Nathan said, trying to be blasé about it.

"I've been with her three times, and one time, she called me Nathan. She loves you, man, even though it doesn't seem like it." Tim opened the refrigerator and found a can of whipped cream.

Nathan stood up and walked over. "What's that for?"

"Guess." Tim said. "See you later." He traipsed back down the hallway, and closed the bedroom door.

Nathan kicked the refrigerator and then left the apartment. He found himself at the Rivercourt, where he cursed himself for not bringing a basketball. Nathan sat down on the bleachers and thought about his life; how badly it sucked right now. When he went home, he was glad to see that Tim was gone.

"You have some whipped cream on your nose." Nathan said as he crawled into the bed in only his boxer shorts, noticing that the sheets were cold. "Did you change the sheets?" Haley nodded. "Thank you. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with that crap. Are you going to sleep?"

Haley snapped off the bedside lamp. "Yeah. Goodnight."

"Haley?"

"What?" Haley rolled over to face him.

"I love you."

"Nathan, don't say that…"

"Say it." Nathan said. "Just tell me that you love me. I need to hear it right now."

"I love you." It wasn't quick or rushed; it was Haley, the real Haley.

"It feels so good to hear that." Nathan moaned. "Thank you. 'Night."

Sleep came easy to the couple and when they woke, it appeared calm. It was a Saturday morning. Nathan awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He walked into the kitchen, where Haley was cooking up a storm. She was dressed and showered too, wearing a green knee length skirt and a white tank top.

"Morning." She said.

"What's this?"

"Food." Haley answered.

"Don't be smart." Nathan shot back.

"Do you want it or not?"

A minute later, Nathan was eating his food, watching Haley grab the car keys. "Where you going?"

"Brooke's. We're hanging out."

"I still never understand how two get along." Nathan breaks a crisp piece of bacon in half.

Haley smiled her first smile in quite a while. "It's simple, actually. I'm the slut of the basketball team and she's the slut of the school. I'll see you later, Nathan."

"Yeah. Thanks for the food."

After he ate, Nathan washed his plate and then drove over to Lucas's house. Karen let him in and led him to Lucas's bedroom.

"I thought you were avoiding me." Lucas was lying on his bed, and the song "Take Me Out" was blasted. He was mouthing the words "take me out."

"I guess I overreacted." Nathan said, shutting the door. Lucas turned the music down with his stereo's remote control. "Haley hooks up with everybody, why should it be any different with you? Anyway, she brought Tim home last night. I was pissed off. I could hear them doing it! And then Tim told me that she calls him by my name sometimes. That kind of freaked me out."

"Would it."

"Damn, though, when did it all become about sex?"

"Don't know."

"Do you want to do something instead of being here? We have the apartment. Haley went over to Brooke's. It like Chat-of-the-Week or something, so…"

"You used to joke about it." Lucas noted. "When she first started doing it. You were hurt so you made jokes about her. You would say stuff about the guys getting 'it' really easy."

Nathan smiled with half of his smile. "So you up for it or are you going to spend all day locked in here listening to this?"

"Hey, I like this band!" Lucas protested.

"C'mon, big brother."

Five hours later, the boys were playing x-box at the apartment when Haley came in, seemingly normal.

"Lucas, hey." Haley was so comfortable with the older Scott brother, she often forgot he had slept with her a month ago in the cold October air at the Rivercourt, only their body heat and Lucas's gray sweatshirt to keep them warm. Nathan had been playing a game with Lucas, and Haley had ended up coming with. Lucas was beating Nathan when the familiar sounds of 'Candy Shop' played on Nathan's cell phone. Deb needed to speak to Nathan. Haley remembered saying, "it's fine, Lucas can take me home." As they got up from the bleachers, Haley congratulated him on beating Nathan. "It's nothing, I can take that guy in a -" Lucas was cut off by Haley's lips on his. "Haley, you're Nathan's wife." "Not tonight," The teen had muttered.

She had wanted to escape for a moment.

Lucas honestly didn't blame her.

"Hi." Lucas said softly.

"Hey." Nathan said. "Cut out the flirting. At least in front of me."

"Nathan, shut up." Haley said.

"Maybe I should go." Lucas stood up, tossing his controller on the sofa.

Haley hung her coat up. "No, stay. In fact, I'll make you something to eat. Luke, what do you want?"

"I don't care." Lucas said, sitting back down. "Not really hungry. Thanks though."

"I'll have cereal." Nathan demanded.

"Get your own damn cereal." Haley cried and walked off into the bedroom.

"Do you see the shit I have to deal with?" Nathan complained.

"You were kind of rude…" Lucas began.

"Don't start that!" Nathan said, and started to play his game again.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. When Lucas answered it, he was surprised to see Tim. "Hey."

"Luke, my man, what's up?" Tim slapped hands. "Where's Haley?"

Lucas squinted. "Why?"

"She called me ten minutes ago, she wants-" Tim saw Nathan. "Oh, hey, man."

"She's in the bedroom." Nathan said in a monotone voice. "Tell her that Nathan says hi."

Tim sighed. "I won't do it if it pisses you off so much."

Nathan stood up. "She's my wife, you know. And I have to share her with everybody else. She was supposed to be mine…go ahead. If it's not you, it's some other guy." Tim walked into the apartment without words. He went into the bedroom. "Unfreakingbelieveable." Nathan muttered.

The next few days weren't as complicated. Nathan and Haley went to school; Nathan enjoyed having her to himself because she didn't bring anybody else home.

"What's up with your wife, Scott?" Vegas asked in the locker room at Wednesday's practice.

"What do you mean?" Nathan slipped into his jersey.

"She hasn't had sex with anyone in three days."

Nathan sneered, coming back with: "Maybe she's getting it at home."

Vegas laughed and slapped Nathan's back. "Good for you, man." He went into the gymnasium and Nathan finished changing.

When he came home, he was greeted with a kiss on his cheek and a squeal. It was almost as if the old Haley was back. "Hi." He said, setting his bag down.

"I love you, Nathan." Haley said, standing on her tiptoes to give Nathan a long kiss.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked when she pulled away.

Haley grinned. "I'm giving it all up."

"What?"

"Sleeping with the varsity team."

"Why?"

Haley walked down the apartment hallway and Nathan followed her. "I was sitting in Spanish, and I all of a sudden though, why am I doing this. I have a husband; I think I have a pretty good life."

"You can't do this!" Nathan shouted, his anger and frustration at his wife seeping through. "You can't just say you want me like that."

Haley looked pained. "Nathan, I thought this is what you wanted."

Nathan said, "So did I. I've dreamed about this moment for a hell of a while. And now that's it's here, I don't know, Haley…I feel cold. Like we're past making up. You hurt me. You left me, and you came back and you're still not really back – face it. We're done."

"Nathan…"

"I'm sorry." He said, reaching down to squeeze her hand for a second. "You know I am."

It had been Haley that left the first time. Now, it was Nathan.

END

Well, this was interesting to write. I hope it was interesting to read. Please review! Thank you!


End file.
